Doctor who - Paradise lost
by Professor Fergurson
Summary: A mainly first doctor and susan story with the 7th dr and ace thrown in for good measure


Paradise Lost.  
  
  
  
In the heart of the myian jungle the Aztec's had their temples and in very old records which stated that an elderly man came to their land in a blue box. He claimed to have travel through time. He had a young girl, a woman who looked like one of their gods and a man.  
  
The old man left his wife Marla as he called her. She didn't mind if fact she preferred him leaving. She became a fighter because of the strange men that visited her people. In 1547, the Spanish came and destroyed the population bar a few people who survived in the temples which weren't visited by those strange men.  
  
Meanwhile a time machine called the Tardis was spinning out of control the doctor didn't know what to do as this was he his ship but it was he thanks to a document found in the ship. It was given to him by the 3rd in line for the presidency by birth. He had hope that Susan wouldn't take it with her if he had to leave her, as she was the last of the non-regeneration gallifreyian's that could have children. The strange this was she could hold her age well better than he could at any given time.  
  
The thing was if Susan left how would he cope when it was time to regenerate for the first time as his second heart system wasn't even able to be used as it wasn't there. In times of stress he wished for the second heart system. That wasn't going to happen for at least for 3 to 5 earth years. So waiting was the best option.  
  
Susan walks into the library.  
  
"Grandfather, ops sorry uncle. Jenni and Michael are not pleased that they were dragged into the Tardis. It's their fault for jumping into a time rift. "  
  
" I'm not surprised my dear niece, they were running from advanced daleks weren't they? "  
  
"Do you think, we'll see the daleks again? "  
  
"Yes, but it will be a long while before they do that I disabled their ship and they would need slaves to fix it."  
  
"That is funny, they have no real limbs at all." She laughs.  
  
"Quite, Quite." He to laughs.  
  
Jenni stirs and wakes Michael in the next room.  
  
"Would you keep, quiet I'm trying to sleep, Jenni."  
  
"That's not my problem (she sits up), I mean look at where we are (Michael walks into the room she is in) in this police box"  
  
"It's not a police box, but I got lost trying to find my way back from the bathroom"  
  
"It's a time machine"  
  
"How silly is that? I mean a time machine, the government would have banned it you know"  
  
"Well, we can't help that. Can we?"  
  
"Suppose not, but I saw that old man a in the control room I think we are in one of the government testing sites for new technology.'  
  
"Then why can I get a water from a plastic bottle?"  
  
"Can't explain it "  
  
"Quick get back to your room someone's coming"  
  
"Yes, Jenni. "He says sarcastically but Jenni gives him a look of anger back.  
  
The doctor and Susan walk down the corridor.  
  
"Do you think we should have a holiday in the 16th century in the Aztec times? Come, on Uncle you owe me. 6 months ago we left Gallifrey and haven't sent dear Fergurson a message letting her know we are alright and will settle on earth soon"  
  
"Not yet soon, we have to return these people back to the 1960's earth or we may never get the hand of omega safe from the wrong hands."  
  
"Yes, uncle. So what about the holiday then?"  
  
"Yes why, not we deserve it. Set the controls to be you want to go. It likes you "  
  
"You mean the Tardis, uncle?"  
  
He nods and she goes back to the console room but he wonders to see how his guests are going. The doctor walks into jenni's room that she is in. She awakens.  
  
"Hello, sir. I am a scientist and this craft of time travel makes me curious"  
  
"Lot's of thing's make us curious, my dear and please refrain from calling me sir. Just call me the doctor"  
  
"A doctor of what?"  
  
"Of many things, my dear woman. So you're a scientist. Do you think you can pilot this craft do you?"  
  
"If I knew what type it is I might."  
  
"To advanced for a human, I'm sorry but they are the brakes."  
  
"Can I at least look?"  
  
"Sure, my dear but I don't think your human friend would be able to cope with the information."  
  
"I think your right about that."  
  
"I glad we agree on something. You better clean yourself up, soon you will go back to your own time but not yet."  
  
She leave shocked at what he said and heads for the direction of the bathroom that Michael said it would be. The doctor continues on and then walks into the room michael's in.  
  
"Well, my boy. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better thanks. That's the last time I am chased by blobs in tin. What is this an American conspiracy?"  
  
"No, my dear boy. This is a time machine that goes forwards in time and backwards as well. That sort of thing."  
  
Michael becomes more confused.  
  
"Well, you better clean your self up to as you will get back to your own time soon. But first a holiday as saying sorry to you two."  
  
"Sounds, fine. Sir"  
  
"Please, don't call me sir. I had the same trouble with your friend. Just call me the Doctor."  
  
Michael walks away in disbelief that old man could have all that energy with that appearance. He must be an alien but that couldn't be true, as aliens are just made up stories. He didn't' know that Jenni had a plan to create a time machine. (Re: Chloe's parents past)  
  
In the console room Susan was trying to set the co-ordinates but they seem to know where she wanted to go. But it would be middle 16th century and she had no choice in the matter. Then Jenni walked and peeped over her shoulder and Susan gets a shock and screams. She doesn't wan to scream it wasn't in her nature. She must act like an earth teenager so she would fit.  
  
"What were you trying to do ? Kill me from fright ?"  
  
"No, no,( She stumbles her words) I didn't mean to your grandfather said I could look."  
  
"He is not my grandfather but my great uncle . Just because a person looks old doesn't mean there old."  
  
"Ok, fine. Were are we going?"  
  
"On a holiday , you could recognise it as a historical point."  
  
Then Michael walks in and followed by the doctor.  
  
"This one tried to open one of your rooms just now . The nerve of him."  
  
"I didn't know doctor. I though it was the bathroom."  
  
"That doesn't make you forgiven yet."  
  
Then the Tardis spined out of control and they try to hold on to the console but fall to the floor then they land.  
  
A few minutes later they awaken slowly. For an unknown reason Michael is not there and they go look for him and they stumble on the last survivors from the attack of the Spanish.  
  
They hold their spears at them as if they blame those three for the death of their people. Marla recognises the doctor but he doesn't recognise her as he has yet to meet her.  
  
"Put down your spears they don't hurt people , those with strange clothes do." Marla says telling her people.  
  
"What has happened here?" Susan shouts out.  
  
"The ones with the strange voices claiming that we were devil worshipers but we are not. We have many gods but they are one god. They still come look for more of our people but we hide in our temples as they are safer" Marla speaks to Susan.  
  
"Jenni, remember your history?" Asks the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, the Spanish in 1547 kill all the Aztec people. But they were a harmless people." Said Jenni.  
  
"I know but the Spanish though every body was catholic. "The doctor.  
  
Out of nowhere the Spanish soldiers return and the Aztec people hide they hope that old mad will out wit those evil people with strange clothes.  
  
"Excuse, me sir but did you notice devil worshiping savages around here?" Asked one.  
  
"No, we haven't. "Said the Doctor .  
  
They leave as if nothing happen. The doctor begins to talk again.  
  
"Peoples attitudes never change thinking they are the better race when there is only one race , the human race."  
  
"Well, I'm quarter black and I don't see people bending over backwards to do things for me." Jenni in disbelief.  
  
"I think the human race should look at itself because in the long run it would be better not have racial problems." Susan was feeling proud.  
  
"Your right, people will change eventually."  
  
Later  
  
  
  
They walk over to see what is happening to the soldiers . By the sounds of it the local people seem to be fighting back.  
  
"Ace, ace, I wouldn't if I were you . It's meant to be like this." (7th Doctor)  
  
"Professor, they're murderers " Ace shouted back.  
  
"They rolling over on their backs like croaches " said the doctor in reply(7th)  
  
"Professor , more people are coming but two of them are wearing 1960's clothes and an old man with your taste of clothes ." Ace in distress.  
  
"Ace, quick get out of their sight over here."  
  
Ace runs over where her doctor is hiding.  
  
"See the old man ,( the doctor points and ace nods) well that is me before I did any regenerating"  
  
"I'm surprised that you would remember what you looked like"  
  
"Well, Ace. It's not hard to remember that you were old once. "  
  
"Whose those people , I have never seen their photo's in the Tardis library , there is one of doughnut(the doctor looks at her) I mean mel and the entire unit in photo's."  
  
"I never did get the computer to get photo's of them. Susan , my niece , well people just guess that Susan was my grand daughter far from it . Didn't get along with them so it didn't occur to me then but now I wished that I did"  
  
"Professor, who are they ?"  
  
"Jenni and Michael Richardson but the strange thing is that Richardson was Jenni's last name and his was Richards so he took her name instead. I really got along with Jenni, she didn't bother me and I didn't bother her. I regret returning them but I had to…"Ace interrupts him.  
  
"Get the hand of Omega, to earth for safe keeping."  
  
"That's right, ace. As I was saying I needed to get Susan to earth so she could in way keep my people going it was my plan but two humans named Barbara and Ian stumbled aboard and so that plan had to be put to the side. But in the future when the daleks invaded the earth she stayed and I choose David Cambell for her. How was I to know that she wouldn't be happy or that the fact that one of her two children would be a Timelord and that Timelord would be Romana's grandmother. In the days before the curse would be placed. And that the half-human and gallifreyian would turn out be a future companion's great –grandfather."  
  
"Uncle, why have we stopped, are we in a trap?" asked Susan  
  
"No, but I think the locals are watching us, I think they believe that we stopped the invaders."  
  
"Doctor, I think that we should go as those soldiers when they return and tell of our existence."  
  
"Well, my dear Jenni , your correct but we have been trying for hours to find the boy ,Michael." Said the doctor.  
  
"Professor, (they are now whispering their conversation so they are not discovered) do you know where that person may be?"  
  
"He has been tied to the poles on the beach , less than a 5 minutes away . We better hurry as that boat will be back on the beach from the main ship."  
  
"Ok, professor."  
  
They both hurry down to the beach . Marla and her people appear from the temple that is closest to them.  
  
"Thankyou, Doctor. For saving our people from complete extermination." Marla  
  
"Not at all, my dear." The Doctor.  
  
Marla gives the Doctor the bracelet which later he will give to her but that is in his future her past. Her people cheer in the honour of the Doctor. Meanwhile on the beach the 7th Doctor and Ace untie Michael he is disorientated and that's the best way for him to be as this is not the doctor he knows.  
  
They lay him in front of the temple to be found. They rush to the Tardis as the soldier's advance towards the beach. Two hours later the doctor, Jenni, Susan and Aztec people find Michael slowly waking up in front of the temple.  
  
"My, boy are you alright?" Asked the Doctor.  
  
"A bit groggy but I will feel better soon."  
  
"Good, Good." (The doctor 1)  
  
They spend over a week with the Aztec people eating and drinking (only water for the doctor) and enjoyed their holiday.  
  
"We must go , places to be people see." The Doctor.  
  
"My people and I understand". Marla.  
  
The Aztec people see them off as the Doctor, Jenni, Michael and Susan entered the Tardis. Both Jenni and Michael are heading for the library. The Doctor and Susan are talking.  
  
"Where to now, uncle?" said Susan.  
  
"Where ever the Tardis takes us, but I'll try to get to earth to return Jenni and Michael to their correct time line." The Doctor.  
  
After many goes the Doctor some how gets to earth 1963 both Jenni and Michael say their goodbyes from the gate of the old junkyard. Later the Doctor in roles Susan at the local high school so she can learn how earth was like in this time. Many months later two teachers follow Susan though the junkyard and into the Tardis . They begin an adventure with the mysterious Doctor.  
  
1 Prologue  
  
In 1968 Jenni and Michael under the watchful brigadier Leith-Bridge Stewart they create a time machine to help them locate the Doctor for some questioning. They don't return. With their Daughter Chloe Zoe Rachael Richardson they leave her to be brought up by Sgt Benton , partner and Sarah-Jane Smith in the early 21st century. They can't return to get their daughter as they can only go forwards in time. Chloe would later be a companion of a future doctor which one only the future knows. Both Jenni and Michael get stuck in the 35 th Century . They continue with their family of two children Vikki (later to be the 1st doctor's companion) and Salam (later to be Salam Glitz).  
  
Of course the doctor wouldn't name any first companions other than Ian and Barbara as they were the first to stumble into the Tardis. Later Ace , looked in the library Jenni and Michael photo's were now on the wall where there was space before she didn't know what to say. The 1st doctor smiled to himself for he know that he would be back to see the Aztec people before their extermination. But Marla and the remaining people when into the heart (what is Mexico today) and mixed with the people there her people had to survive and by any means possible.  
  
The end. 


End file.
